wspaniale_stulecie_muhtesem_yuzyilfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kemankeş Kara Mustafa Pasza
'Kara Mustafa Paşa (Kemankeş) '- Wielki Wezyr za czasów panowania Murada IV i Ibrahima I. Historia Mustafa był Albańczykiem urodzonym w 1592 w Avlonyii (dzisiejsza Vlora). Był oficerem w korpusie Janczarów. Jego przydomek "Kemankeş" odnosił się do jego talentu jako łucznika. Był zastępcą dowódcy Janczarów (tur. sekban başı) w 1634 roku, a w 1635 roku został mianowany na stanowisko dowódcy Janczarów (tur. yeniçeri ağası). 17 października otrzymał miano kapudana paszy (Admirała Marynarki). Niemniej jednak brał udział w zdobyciu Bagdadu daleko od morza. 24 grudnia 1638 roku po śmierci byłego Wielkiego Wezyra Tayyara Mehmeta Paszy podczas oblężenia, Sułtan Murad IV mianował Kemankesa Mustafę na nowego Wielkiego Wezyra - najwyższe stanowisko w Imperium zaraz po Sułtanie. W wyniku podpisania traktatu z Zuhab 17 maja 1639 roku działania na froncie pomiędzy współczesnym państwem irańskim, obszarami Turcji i Irakiem zostały zakończone. Bagdad został zdobyty następnego dnia, a Kemankes reprezentował Imperium w rozmowach pokojowych. Murad IV zmarł 9 lutego 1640 roku, a Kemenkes Mustafa kontynuował pracę na stanowisku Wielkiego Wezyra za panowania Ibrahima. Ibrahim był słabym sułtanem i Kemankes Mustafa stał się de facto władcą Imperium. Używając surowych metod stłumił wszelkie rebelie, zrównoważył budżet i zmniejszył ilość żołnierzy. Używał swojej władzy do opanowania (a nawet zabijania) innych zdolnych polityków, których uważał za swoich potencjalnych konkurentów na swoje stanowisko. Kemankeş Mustafa miał wielu wrogów. Jego najważniejszą opozycją był pewnego rodzaju triumwirat (zgromadzenie złożone z trzech osób, z łaciny trium viri – trzech mężów, mające na celu wykonanie określonych zadań) utworzony przez Valide Sultan Kösem, szarlatana zwanego Cinci Hoca i wezyra Sultanzade Mehmeta Paszę. Ich krytyka wobec Kemankeşa Mustafy nie ustawała i choć kilka razy próbował podać się do dymisji, jego rezygnacja nie została zaakceptowana przez Sułtana. W końcu 31 stycznia 1644 roku sułtan przyjął jego dymisję, a w kilka godzin później został stracony. Historia(serial) Początki Kemankeş Mustafa po raz pierwszy pojawił się w 2 sezonie jako wierny sługa sułtana Murada IV. Po tym, jak Murad IV odebrał Kosem regencję wyznaczył Kemankeşa na strażnika swojej matki. Jego zadaniem było pilnowanie, by Kosem nie kombinowała żadnych intryg przeciwko synowi. Sułtanka początkowo nie polubiła Kemankesa i nie informowała go o swoich planach. Mimo to Kemankeş wiedział o spotkanu Kosem z Paszami, nie doniósł jednak o tym sułtanowi Muradowi. Ratunek Kemankeşa Po pewnym czasie Kosem została zraniona przez Mehmeda - jednego z jej podopiecznych, którego ojca skazała na śmierć. Kemankeş wykazał się tu jako strażnik. Uratował życie sułtanki Kosem, za co otrzymał pochwałę od samego sułtana Murada IV. Wtedy też zmienił się stosunek Kosem do niego - sułtanka go polubiła. Miłość do Kosem Z czasem Kemankeş zaczął służyć sułtance Valide Kosem, doniósł jednak Muradowi, że sułtanka kazała wypłacić janczarom pieniądze. W wyniku tej skargi sułtanka zaczęła nieco chłodniej traktować Kemankeşa. Tymczasem Kemankeş zakochał się w sułtance Kosem, został jednak z rozkazu sułtana zięciem Kosem - mężem sułtanki Gevherhan. Nie był jednak nim długo, albowiem w dniu zaślubin Gevherhan popełniła samobójstwo. Kiedy Kemankeş wyszedł jako strażnik Kosem na miasto zauważył, że sułtanka zasłabła. Wtedy dowiedział się, że Valide Sultan cierpi na cukrzycę. Początkowo zataił ten fakt przed sułtanem. Z czasem stracił funkcję strażnika sułtanki. Stał się paszą. Mimo to pozostawał dalej blisko z Valide Sultan. Gdu Murad IV wygnał Kosem do Starego Pałacu Kemankeş powiedział Muradowi o cukrzycy Kosem. Sądził, że Murad zrezygnuje z wygnania, nie zrobił tego jednak. Służba u Kosem Z czasem Kemankeş odsunął swoją wierność w stosunku do sułtana Murada na rzecz sułtanki Kosem. Pomagał jej w odnalezieniu jej wrogini, sułtanki Gulbahar, która upozorowała własną śmierć. Następnie na jej rozkaz próbował zdetronizować sułtana Murada, przeszkodził mu w tym jednak Hussein Pasza. Hussein lubił jednak Kemankeşa, dlatego zataił przed Muradem fakt, że pomagał on Kosem go zdetronizować. Gdy sułtan Murad miał już marskość wątroby, Kemankeş wyjechał z nim na wojnę, by zdobyć Bagdad. W czasie tej wyprawy Kemankeş został mianowany wielkim wezyrem i wyjechał rozprawić się z wojskami szacha Safi, szybko jednak wrócił do Stambułu. Tam na rozkaz Kosem pilnował księcia Ibrahima. Po powrocie z wojny otwarcie zdradził Murada - uratował Kosem przed wyrokiem śmierci, jaki wydał na nią Murad, a następnie pokazał się padyszachowi jako zwolennik sułtanki Valide (umierający Murad próbwał zabić Ibrahima I, by po jego śmierci Kosem nie przejęła władzy w państwie). Został za to skazany na śmierć. Z opresji uratowała go jednak Kosem wywołując bunt janczarów. Następnie uratował schwytanego przez strażników Murada Ibrahima i pilnował księcia, aż do śmierci Murada. Czasy Ibrahima I Po śmierci sułtana Murada IV Kemankeş nadal służył sułtance Kosem, w której był zakochany. Od razy po śmierci władcy na jej rozkaz zabił Sinana Paszę - zdrajcę państwowego, jezuitę. Później został mianowany wielkim wezyrem. Przewodził obradom Divanu za czasów Ibrahima I. Popadł w konflikt z jednym z najbliższych ludzi Ibrahima I - Cinci Husseynem Efendim. Z czasem został oskarżony o zdradę i skazany przez Ibrahima I na śmierć. Sułtanka Kosem, która nie chciała tracić tak wiernego sługi, jak Kemankeşa ukryła go. Z czasem został jednak znaleziony(co było częścią planu Kosem). Karą dla Kosem miało być przyglądanie się śmierci Kemankeşa. Przed egzekucją założono mu na głowę worek. Fakt ten wykorzystali ludzie Kosem. Husseyn Pasza(były sługa Murada IV, ostatecznie przeszedł na stronę Kosem) zdjął worek z jego głowy i założył na głowę innego człowieka, którego zabito. Kemankeş szybko pojawił się we Florya Bachce, dokąd wygnano Kosem z rozkazu Ibrahima I. Przez następne 4 lata Kemankes pod przykrywką własnej śmierci ukrywał się we Florya Bachce z sułtanką Kosem. W 1648 r. wyruszył do Topkapi, by pomóc Kosem zdetronizować Ibrahima. To właśnie on zamknął Ibrahima w kafes. Niedługo później zabił Cinci Husseyna Efendiego, który zaciągał Ibrahima I na niewłaściwą drogę. Czasy Mehmeda IV Przez kolejne 3 lata, aż do 1651 r. Kemankeş wciąż był u boku sułtanki Kosem. Gdy Wielka Valide Sultan Kosem chciała zabić dla władzy własnego wnuka Kemankeş początkowo odmówił posłuszeństwa - nie chciał wziąć na siebie grzechu zabicia niewinnego dziecka. Z czasem jednak zmienił zdanie - zrozumiał, że jego droga jest tam gdzie droga sułtanki Kosem. W czasie walki, jaka rozegrała się w nocy śmierci Kosem Kemankeş zginął z rąk ludzi sułtanki Turhan. Ciekawostki - historycznie nie był po stronie Sułtanki Kosem - historycznie nie był Wielkim Wezyrem za panowania Mehmeda IV, ponieważ został stracony w 1644 roku - jest mylony czasami z Merzifonlu Karą Mustafą Paszą, jednak to nie są te same osoby Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Paszowie Kategoria:Wielcy Wezyrowie Kategoria:Wspaniałe Stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem Kategoria:Żołnierze Kategoria:Janczarzy Kategoria:Straceni